Digital Experiance
by zero the shadow warrior
Summary: Its just a normal day at summer camp right. Wrong what are these strange devices, what is with the weather and way is there a wave coming towards us. Toto we are not in Tokyo anymore. "I'm not Toto I'm lunamon". I shouldn't have gotten out of bed. parings tai x sora matt x hoshiko. polls are open.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero: Hey everyone Zero here I am so excited to be back ok now this is just a character run down the first chapter will be up by December 20.**

 **Now remember her appearance or just come back to her**

 **if you forget but ill be posting a poll for her crest so the one with the most votes wins harmony and balance.**

 **Hoshiko Yukimura**

 **Nickname Shi**

 **Partner; Lunamon**

 **Personality: Kind, gentle, protective, loyal, strong will,**

 **hard to anger, strong spoken.**

 **Appearance: Silver Blue eyes And Dark blue hair with bangs**

 **framing the face loose long hair that goes past her hips.**

 **Has a sky blue star clip on the left side of her head.**

 **Dark blue hoodie, white shirt with a blue**

 **star in the middle and a pair of black shorts with a blue plaid**

 **bandana tied to the belt loop. Blue tennis shoes and a black ribbon tied around her neck.**

 **Loves: her friends, lunamon, family, spice food, sweet things.**

 **Hates: bullies and bitter things.**

 **Hobbies: drawing and boxing.**

 **Age 11**

 **Birthday December 25.**


	2. Meet and greet A New world

**Zero: Hey Well I went back and re read my stories and I found so many errors it was not funny so I'm re writing all of the chapters and fixed them I hope everyone will review and enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND REPEAT DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I ONLY ON MY OC PLEASE ENJOY.**

" **SPEECH"** _ **'THOUGHTS'**_

 **Chapter1**

 **A New World!**

It was a warm sunny day with birds chirping and clouds floating lazily through the bright blue sky. The sound of children of all ages playing and swimming only added to the feel of happiness of the summer season. Looking at everyone around her a young girl about the age of eleven was sitting down under a tree with a sketch book with a sketch of the camp cabins on the pages. Her hands were covered with graphite from her drawing along with her faces as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The wind started to shift through the trees as a boy a little ways away from her in a different tree could be seen in the branches just lazing away and a girl with a blue helmet was seen with a group of her friends. A little blonde boy was running away form an older boy who looked like him. The blue haired girl just continued to watch the surrounding kids. When she notice the sky started to darken and the strangest thing happen it started to snow. The children all stared in amazement at the change in weather. The snow was coming down softly has the blue haired girl held out her hand an caught a snow flake and watched as it dissolved in her palm. The wind started to pick up and the gentle snow came a ragging blizzard. Children all around the camp ran for cover. The blue hired girl was no different, she grabbed her bag and ran to the cabin with the brunet haired boy who was holding the door open for others as well. As she was the last to enter the spikey haired burnet closed the door to keep the ragging blizzard out _. 'Snow in the middle of July what's going on '_ the blue haired girl wondered. As she and the other kids were lost in thought. The burnet boy whose name she thought was Tai open the door to see that the blizzard stopped and the grounds were covered in snow. Tai looked around the snow covered ground and grind "Well looks like the canoe races are cancelled so let's have toboggan races instead! " He exclaimed as he ran out into the snow.

The little boy who goes by TK ran out next" I'm going to build the biggest snowman!" TK said with a happy smile. "TK be careful!" Said the older blonde boy who goes by Matt, as he chased after his little brother.

The orange haired girl was next as she looked around outside with her hands over her bare arms " It's freezing I should have brought a jacket" The girl who name is Sora said as she walked out. The next one to leave the cabin was a blue haired boy that goes by Joe "Man I hope I don't catch a summer cold, but this is worse!" he said in depression.

The girl in the pink cowboy hat whose name is Mimi popped up next to him and ran out" WOW! I should have packed my fluff pink snow boots!" The blue haired girl whose name was Hoshiko was next has she held the straps of her white and black bag. She looked around and walked over to stand with the other kids. "This is weird, but pretty." The kids looked at the sky when it started to show different colored lights moving throughout the sky. The kids stared in amazement ! Tai notice though that they were missing someone so yelled to the cabin "HEY WHATS YOUR NAME IZZY YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" the red haired boy who was still in the cabin came out and looked at the sky. "Wow it's so pretty "Mimi said as the others agreed.

Izzy stared "What is it?" Sora gave her idea "Maybe its and aurora?" Hoshiko stared at it "It looks like one, but the northern lights aren't in japan though? "She said with confusion. Izzy just nodded his head agreeing with the blue haired girl "she's right we're too far south their found in the artic "Izzy said.

"Well tell that to the snow. "Sora replied. Joe looked at everyone "We should get back inside before we catch a cold!"

"And miss this? the sky is like short circuiting! " Matt exclaimed as they all watched the sky freak out.

"HEY LOOK!" Tai said as he pointed towards the sky. The kids looked up to see these meteor like objects shoot from the sky and where heading straight for them. The kids all dived out of the way as to not get hit by the objects.

"Is everyone alright "Sora said in worry?

"Were still here" Matt said as he pulled TK closer. "That was scary!" Mimi exclaimed. "What are they metros?" Izzy said as he looked at the one in front of him that started to change. "Ok not meteors." Each of the kids grabbed a device and examined them.

The objects or devices were palm size and light blue in color and had an antenna on the left and a screen in the center. Hoshiko studied the device in her hands. _'What is it? It just fell from the sky?'_

As the children were examining the devices they were too late to notice the giant green wave coming towards them. Tai looked up just in time "Hey Surfs up! "As the wave hit and washed the eight kids down in a whirlpool. Hoshiko heard a voice she knew as Mimi's saying something about cheer camp as she was washed away and she blacked out.

 **Meet Moonmon.**

"Miss Hoshiko its time to wake up," A childish ,but polite voice said breaking through the passed out girls head. Her eyes started to flutter as she sat up only to meet the eyes of a cute, but very strange creature who was talking.

"I am glade your awake Miss Hoshiko and I am so happy to finally meet" The creature said. The girl just stared taking in its appearance. Light purple, round with an upside down tear trop on its head.

"What are you,who are and where am I?" The girl asked finally noticing her surroundings.

"My name is Moonmon and I'm a digimon and you're in the digital world my home ,now Miss Hoshiko we have to look for your friends!"

" Your right ,Moonmon by the way can you drop the Miss Please you can call me Shi ok"

"ok Miss Shi " Moonmon replied happily as Shi bent down and picked her up to look for the others.

It was only a couple of minutes when she heard voices that sounded like Tai, Izzy and Sora to her right. She walked into the clearing to see the three along with other digimon also. Tai and the others looked up to the sound of the bushes moving to see Hoshiko coming out with Moonmon in her arms. "You too?" Tai asked looking at Moonmon. "Yeah I see you also have digimon" Moonmon jumped out of her arms and gave a tilt of her body "It is a pleasure to meet friends of Miss Shi" Suddenly a white four legged digmon ran out of the bushes.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy stated.

"Hello I am Tokomon, TK over here!" the little digimon called.

"Coming!" A Young voice replied back as TK burst through the bushes giggling as he spotted Tokomon and running towards him.

"Tokomon there you are!" TK stated while giggling.

" TK Wait!" Matt called has he ran out next with his own digimon under his arm.

"Hey Matt you to" Tai said when he looked at the digimon under matt's arm.

" Yep I'm here too."

"No I meant that under your arm" Tai replied by pointing to the horned digimon.

"Oh this guy? Yeah well…." As the Blonde trailed off everyone looked at the digimon in his arms.

"Hello, you appear pleasant. My name is Tsunomon and I am quite pleased to meet you." He said with a quite blush. TK was cuddling Tokomon and Shi was thinking' _what have we gotten ourselves into?'_

A shout broke everyone from their thoughts as they turn to see Joe running from a floating gray seal digimon who was chasing the frighten boy.

"Joe!" Tai exclaimed as everyone watched the blue haired boy.

"Help this thing ...this thing won't leave me alone!" Joe panted as he looked at the others for help.

"HEY! Who are you calling thing? My name is Bukamon." The grey digimon said as he popped up on the boys shoulder and there-for scaring him. Bukamon laughed at Joe's reaction when the boy saw that no one else was reacting to the strange creature.

"What is wrong with you don't you see this creature hanging on me? And those things down there?"He pointed to the other digimon on the ground before yelping back in shock. "They-they're everywhere! What are they?" He asked the others.

"We're…" Bukamon then floated to the ground with the other seven digimon.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" the seven digimon announced as one.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked as he and the others were stunned. _'So that was what Moonmon meant by digimon it must have been short for Digital monsters!'_ Shi thought to herself.

"Yes digimon!"The seven digimon replied again with the same enthusiasm.

"We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that! We're also kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon said with a bashful blush.

"Also we are very friendly" Moonmon said with a cute smile.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said while she made the flower curl on her head.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon said while smiling.

"And we can be funny! Ha!"Bukamon said laughing.

"And adorable." Tokomon replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." As Tai started the introduction.

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." Sora said with a smile as she folded her hands behind her back.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai joked as he pointed to Matt.

"No autographs please." Matt said with a smile with his hands in his pockets.

"This is Hoshiko" Tai said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, but please call me Shi!" Shi said with a warm smile as she clasped her hand in front of her.

"This is Joe."

"I would shake your hand if you had any "as Joe smiled politely.

"Izzy here is our computer expert." Tai said.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"Tai trailed off on the little boys name as he couldn't remember.

"TK. Call me TK I'm not as small as I look."TK said with a childish smile.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked as looked over the group.

"Hey what about the girl with the funny pink hat? "Sora asked.

Shi also wondered where Mimi went as she looked around.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai said.

"Well perhaps she's off picking flowers? "Izzy suggested.

"Ahh! Somebody please help me!" A familiar voice cried out.

"That doesn't sound like flower picking to me!" Shi said as she gave a pointed look to Izzy.

Everyone ran in the direction of the cry hoping to find the pink loving girl to see if she was alright.

"OK maybe not!" Izzy said.

"Mimi where are you!" Tai yelled out.

"Mimi!" Shi yelled as the pink loving girl ran out of a group of trees with a little green leaf digimon following her.

"There she is."Sora said in relief.

"It's okay; you don't have to be afraid." Tai said with a smile.

"GUYS LOOK!" Shi yelled as a giant beetle flew out around the trees and making the group look on with fright.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed.

Kuwagamon flew at the group of children and digimon making them all cover their heads for some protection as the digimon flew into the trees.

' _What was that? A digimon but it looks nothing like ours.'_ Shi thought as she went to check on the brown haired girl.

"Mimi, are you all right?" The green digimon asked the pink loving girl.

"I think so."Mimi said as she looked at the digimon.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." The green digimon said trying to comfort the girl.

" Mimi everything's all right now" Shi said in comfort while warping the girl in a hug.

"It's okay now" Sora said also trying to calm the girl down by putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Oh Sora ,Shi!" Mimi said trying to calm down.

"Watch it, here he comes!"Tai exclaimed as the beetle flew back.

The group quickly started to run away from the digimon as it chased them.

"DOWN!" yelled Matt as he pushed TK and Shi to the ground as everyone else took for cover.

Kuwagamon swooped over them, his sharp knife like claws barley gazing their backs.

"Will this nightmare ever end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe complain.

"Is that what you're thinking about?" Shi said.

"Here he comes!" Yokomon warned everyone.

"Okay that does it! No more running away!" Tai said while glaring as he clenched his fist in anger.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said

"And not win anyway." Izzy stated.

The group jumped to their feet and started to run to get away from the beetle digimon. They broke through the foliage and skidded to a halt to see that in front of them was a cliff that jutted out with a raging river under it.

"Great! Did anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt said with sarcasm hinting his voice.

"No, but let me know if you find one" Shi joked.

"Tai be careful." Sora said as she watched the goggled boy head closer to the cliff and looked down to see if there was any way to get down. Seeing nothing he hung his head in disappointment and turn to look at the others.

"There's no way down. We have to find another way!" Tai said as he looked at them.

"Another way where?" Sora asked as the beetle digimon broke through the trees going straight for the scared children. The group ran towards the cliffs edge and ducked to avoid from being picked up by the giant bug.

"TAI! WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled as Tai started to run in another direction.

"That's it! Here I go" Koromon jumped over Tai's head, blasting his acide bubbles attack at the beetle digimon.

The attack had very little effect as the beetle just flew up wards as Koromon hit the rock covered ground with a cry.

"NOT AGAIN!" Tai yelled as Kuwagamon flew towards the group of children.

"Digimon Attack!" Yokomon yelled as she and the other digimon releasing their own attacks at the beetle.

" Moonmon!' Shi yelled in worry along with the others as their digimon hit the ground from a slash of the beetle's claws. As the bug digimon crashed into the trees behind him.

"YOKOMON!" Sora cried as she and Shi ran towards their partners. Shi gentle picked up Moonmon and looked at her in worry.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it? Tai asked as he held Koromon in his arms.

"Sorry. It's just … I am trying to make a good impression." Koromon gasped out. Tai looked at him with worry.

"Crazy guy." Tai said as he shook his head.

"Moonmon what were you thinking?" Shi said in worry as she looked at the little digimon in her arms.

"I was protecting you it's what friends do." Moonmon replied gentle with a smile. Shi just had tears in her eyes. "Yeah friends." As she hugged her digimon to her.

"Oh Yokomon." Sora said while holding her hurt partner.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi said while holding the plant on her lap.

"They must be programed for courage. " Izzy said in worry as he held Motimon.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" asked TK as he lifted Tokomon.

"Hey Tsunomon Wake up." Matt said as he looked at the digimon in his arms.

"Bukamon Its time to get up." Joe said to the seal.

The roar of the beetle was heard as he burst through the trees again making the group of kids get up with their digimon in their arms.

"Get back!" yelled Matt as he push Shi and TK behind him as the others crowded near the cliffs edge.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him" Sora Said while cuddling Yokomon.

"Me too, guessed he had other plans, huh?" Tai replied as the bug got closer to the group.

"Ugh, I knew I should have brought bug spray." As Matt groaned in disappointments.

"I have some in my bag, but I don't think it will work." Shi replied and pulling TK closer to her.

"Okay get ready to run!" Tai said to the others.

"NO! We stay and fight " Koromon said while fighting Tai's grip.

"HUH?" Tai looked at the digimon in surprise.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!" Yelled Koromon.

"Give it up, will ya." Tai said has he tighten his arms.

" No, Koromon's right. It's time that we show what we are made of!" Motimon said while struggling.

"NO! Don't!" Izzy said with protest.

"They're right " Yokomon chirped.

"NO WAY! It's hopeless. You're no match for him Yokomon" Sora replied as she tried to contain the digimon. "We can do it! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon said while trying to escape Matt's arms as Tokomon did the same with TK.

"let go, let go ,let go!" Bukamon repeated trying to flap away from Joe who had him around the chest.

" Tanemon you too?" Mimi asked.

"Uh huh" the plant replied.

Shi looked at moonmon who stared back at her. "I will come back Shi I promise!" The little digimon pledge. " I believe you just please be careful!" Shi said with a teary smile.

"I'm sorry Tai. Let's go! " Said Koromon as he and the rest of the digimon broke from the children's arm's and bounced towards the beetle digimon with determination shining in their hearts to protect their friends.

"Come on! Digimon!" Koromon yelled.

" It's useless Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Don't go Motimon!"Izzy yelled.

"NO! Wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt shouted.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe called.

"Tanemon, be careful! "Mimi shouted.

" Moonmon,!" Shi cried in worry.

As the children were about to run after their digimon , their devices all glowed and started to beep as the sky darken and stormed and a rainbow of lights fell from the sky and it hit all eight digimon.

" KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…. AGUMON!" In Koromon's place stood an orangey yellow lizard with green eyes.

"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….BIYOMON!" a pink bird replaced Yokomon.

"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…TENTOMON!" a dark red beetle was in his place.

"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…. GABUMON!" He was a yellow lizard with light blue fur and a horn.

" TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….PATAMON!" Patamon was an orange hamster with bat wings.

"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…..GOMAMON!" he was a white seal with four flipper like claws with orange mane of hair.

"MOONMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…LUNAMON!" Lunamon was a pink and purple rabbit with four ears and a curl coming out of her forehead.

"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….. PALMON!" Palmon was a plant like lizard with a flower on her head.

The lights faded and reveled the newly evolve digimon as the children stared in awe of the new digimon.

"What the..? Look at them. What's going on?" Sora said looking at the bigger digimon.

"They're bigger." Tai said in awe. One by one the digimon attacked Kuwagamon, but he slashed them back towards the ground.

"That's it you asked for it!" Agumon said with a growl and the digimon worked together to bring the beetle towards the ground.

With Palmon using her poison ivy to drag him. Patamon's boom bubble knocked him on his knees as Tentomon used his super shocker to get Kuwagamon onto only one with Gomamon rolling under his leg to knock him the rest of the way down.

"Stand back everyone." Agumon said as he used pepper breath.

With Gabumon using his blue blaster along with Lunamon's tear shot attack and Biyomon's spiral twister the attacks hitting the beetles head.

"NOW ALTOGETHER!" Agumon yelled and the digimon combined their attacks and pushed the beetle back into the forest and defeating him.

The children stared at the digimon in awe as they came running back to their specific partner. Shi faintly heard the other children her thoughts on the pink rabbit now looking at her.

" See I promised to come back and I did." Lunamon said with a smile. The girl just smiled and hugged the rabbit close.

"Hm yes you did and that was amazing."

As the children continued to celebrate. They weren't ready for Kuwagamon bursting from the forest who looked even angrier than before.

"Watch out!" Sora cried.

"I guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai said.

The beetle then stabbed the ground with his pincers making cracks appear and breaking the cliff with the group falling below.

 **To be continued!**

 **Zero "Well tell me what you think and if you have an idea for hoshiko's crest please tell me ok. Now I have to go ice my legs. Ja ne.**


	3. Greymon the champion!

**Zero: Hey everyone im back with the new chapter 2 of Digital Experience and I added the crest of compassion to the poll. Please vote on the crest tell me what you think and also enjoy also HAPPY Holidays!** **olidaysHH** **DO NOT OWN DIGIMON THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE OC!.**

" **LUNAMON" '** _ **thought'**_

Greymon the Champion.

Screaming was heard as eight children were falling from the cliff above to the water beneath. Hoshiko was holding onto Lunamon for dear life.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried in worry as she flew towards the girl.

"Izzy!" Tentomon said as he grabbed the redhead.

"TK!" Patamon yelled grabbing the blonde boy by the hand trying to slow down the fall.

The three digimon flew with all their might but weren't strong enough and they kept on falling.

Palmon grabbed Mimi and shot her vines to grab onto the mountain, but the rock face broke from the combined weight of the two.

Joe and Gomamon hit the water first and fought the waves to the surfaces.

"Fish Net!" Gomamon yelled out and different colored fish came out of the water in a raft formation a capturing the falling children and digimon. They looked at the fish raft in curiosity and gratitude.

"Whoa, this is some ride." Tai said with Agumon in his lap.

"It's original." Hoshiko said in a daze with her arms still around Lunamon as they looked around.

The sound of cracking reached the children's ears and Matt looked up gasping at the cliff.

"Hey! Look out!" Matt yelled out as the cliff fell with a Kuwagamon falling into the water and creating rapids which speed towards the fish raft and sweeping it into a ragging current .The children and digimon were hanging on as the raft was swept from side to side.

' _I didn't expect this at camp!'_ Hoshiko thought as the raft finally reached land after what felt like minutes.

The children and digimon stumbled to land and dropped from exhaustion on to their knees.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said with a smile.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked in confusion to Gomamon who stood in front of him.

Gomamon smiled at him "Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" he joked making Joe look at him with disbelief.

"I'm kiddin'. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift!" he said with a happy smile.

Joe just shook his head" And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said with a smile.

"Gomamon now!" the seal exclaimed with a smile.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked the winged hamster on top of his head.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon!" he said with a smile.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon stated.

" I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy stated while looking at the surrounding digimon.

"It would also explain the lights and why they look different." Hoshiko stated with a thoughtful look.

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." The red insect said in a static like voice.

"I was once Moonmon then I became Lunamon.' The pink rabbit exclaimed as she twirled around her partner. Hoshiko just giggled at the sight.

" I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The bird said.

" First I was Tsunomon, then I became Gabumon ." the canine lizard said.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." The flower digimon said.

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon." The dino said.

" I see so are you still digimon or something different?" Tai said in confusion.

"Digimon ,but I need your help to do it, Tai." Agumon said to him.

"What?" Tai asked and the others looked just as confused.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to become successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon informed them.

"Really?" the burnet asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora asked looking at Biyomon.

"Sure don't! " the pink bird exclaimed.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked his partner.

"Even we don't know." Tentomon said.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon said as she spun around happily.

"This whole thing is making me dizzy." Mimi whined.

" I will protect miss Shi with my new power." Lunamon said as she hugged Hoshiko's legs.

Hoshiko just smiled down at her as she hugged her back.

"So I helped you changed? That's so cool!" TK exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, sure is." Patamon said while flapping his wings.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said turning his back to Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend for life." Gomamon said to Joe.

"Okay, come on. What're we gonna do?" Matt asked the group.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai stated as he looked around the area.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora stated as she pointed to the mountain.

" I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe stated with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading some place to get away from here." Matt said.

" I agree we need to keep moving forward or try to find more coverage at least." Hoshiko said while picking up Lunamon. Matt looked surprise, but quickly hid it.

"They are both right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy stated.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south!" Tentomon exclaimed making Izzy sigh in exasperation while Hoshiko and Lunamon held back their giggles.

" I don't think he means it that way." Hoshiko said with a gentle smile.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe complained while tugging at his pants.

" You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least fine some clues as to why we're here in the first place." Sora stated with a thoughtful look.

" Wait! Are there more monsters around like that flying beetle?!" Mimi exclaimed in horror.

"Yes indeedy!" Palmon said with a smile.

"ICK!" Mimi whined in disgust as she held herself.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said crossing his arms.

" Are there humans?" Tai asked looking to Agumon in question.

"Humans? Others like you? You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon stated while looking at Tai.

Hoshiko and the rest looked shocked at this.

"Is that true Lunamon?" she asked the digimon in her arms.

"It is true Miss Shi, You're the only humans I have seen." The rabbit replied.

" So okay , you're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon too?" Tai asked looking lost.

"It's creepy and dangerous and… what would happen if it gets dark?" Sora asked in worry.

" Who says it ever get dark here?" Matt asked looking at the orange haired girl.

" That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked in disbelief.

" Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said as he began walking in the opposite direction of the cliff.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked looking curious.

" Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai said as he continued to walk.

"The ocean?" Matt and Hoshiko replied at the same time looking confused.

"Yep! There might be a boat or something." Tai said as he walked on.

"Let's water ski home." Matt said in humor.

"I don't think that would be safe." Hoshiko said softly.

"Huh, funny." Sora said with sarcasm as they started to walk.

"At a time like this, I think it would be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes-"

"Hey ! Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said cutting the boy off mid rant.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Joe yelled chasing after the group.

The group walked along the river bank with Gomamon swimming in the water with a cheerful smile as he splashed around in the crystal clear water. The group where looking in awe at the surrounding trees, each one different with their other worldly coloring.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora said looking at the different trees.

" Your right they look to be changing colors." Hoshiko said in awe.

"Yeah, they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are …they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe complained.

"Hey Joe is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked while Gabumon chuckled.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked in interest.

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said buzzing beside him.

"I only ask because your composition is not at all machine like." Izzy said with a small frown on his face.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked with a sly voice and created a small discharged with his wings that made Izzy take cover.

" HEY WATCH IT!" He yelled.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked looking at the hamster.

"Of course." Patamon said jumping into the air and flapping his wings as hard as he could.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said as Patamon started to fall.

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon said taking to the air ,but was no better than Patamon as they were now both panting from exhaustion.

"Wouldn't be faster to walk?" Sora asked the tired digimon.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask; who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

" It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said with a smile.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said with a smile.

Palmon just blushed "Do you think you put too much on appearance?"

" Honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi said.

"Lunamon why do call me Miss Shi you don't have to add the Miss." Hoshiko said to the pink rabbit.

"But Miss Shi is Miss Shi!" Lunamon exclaimed with a happy smile.

The blue haired girl just gave a smile at the little rabbit.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai said.

"Yep!" Agumon agreed.

" Except no one would believe me." Tai said in disappointment.

"That Kuwagamon was huge." Izzy said in thought.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon replied.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said as the scent of salt water hit.

"Everybody into the water!" Gomamon shouted in glee.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle." TK asked with a happy smile.

"Oh, I forgot my swimsuit." Mimi whined in disappointment.

"Miss Shi I hear a ringing." Lunamon said as her ears twitched.

"A ringing?" Hoshiko asked hearing a slight ring noise.

"Lunamon's right. Do you hear that listen? "Matt said hushing everyone to hear the noise.

"Huh, ringing! A phone." Tai asked.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said continuing listening to the sound.

"Well how about we go check it out and see what it is. It won't hurt to do so right." Hoshiko said with a smile.

The group agreed and started to run towards the source of ringing, until they hit a shore line that had telephone booths near the shore.

"I told you all we need was phone. We're saved." Joe said in cheer.

Tai reached a booth first he slid the door open but the ringing stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asked as he caught up to the spiky burnet.

"Wrong number?" Tai said in uncertainty

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora stated blinking in confusion.

"My theory is aliens. They set the phone booths up as a trap." The red head said.

"If we can find place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt said in a joking tone.

"Maybe it can be pineapple pizza." Hoshiko said with a tiny smile.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi stated.

"The question is, what are they doing here at the beach?" Sora asked with a thoughtful frown.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parent'?" Gomamon asked as all the digimon looked at the humans in confusion. The children looked at the digimon seeing if their serious.

"That's it. I am out of here." Joe said in frustration.

"Does anyone have any loose change?" Tai asked as held the phone in one of the booths.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm going to make a phone call to get some help." The spiky burnet said.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy said holding out his card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said running to a booth.

"I'm calling daddy!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said running to a booth.

"I'm calling collect." Matt stated.

"I'll call dad or maybe gran-gran and grandad." Hoshiko said getting in a booth.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

"Hey, guys wait for me. Come on." Joe said.

The kids got to their booths and dialed their numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Hey, Mom, it's me." Tai said to the phone.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour. And 90 seconds." A robotic female voice said through the receiver.

"Somethings wrong or Mom's flipped." Tai said with a confused look on his face.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." The same voice said to Mimi.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked in curiosity.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call again." The voice said to Matt and TK.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt said with a confused frown staring at the phone.

"Daddy are you there?" Hoshiko said into the receiver.

" I'm sorry the number you reached is in the middle of the ocean. Please dial 1 to leave a fax. Please dial 27 to hang up. Thanks."  
The voice said.

"This is weird. Should I try my grandparents?... It will probably be the same." Hoshiko said with a sigh.

" I'm telling you; it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said with a pout as he stared at the phone in his hands.

"Why don't you try another one?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said to the bug.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Please hang up and have a nice day." The same voice said on Sora's phone.

Said girl hanged up with a glare and crossed her arms as Tai walked over.

"Any luck?" He asked the orangett.

"No." she huffed.

"Weird. I've got a strange feeling about this." Tai said with a pout.

(LATER)

"Maybe this one will." Joe said as he dialed another number.

"To leave a message, press1 now, to leave a finger print, press2 now. Fifteen dollars for the next 3 minutes." The voice said making Joe sigh in disappointment.

"Okay, next one." He said dialing the new number.

The group were just watching the older boy from the other side of the beach.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" The red headed boy asked.

"Every single day." Tai said with a sigh.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt stated making the blue haired girl beside him look at him.

"Well he never gives up at least." Hoshiko said with a sweat drop.

"Hmmm. I guess." The blonde sighed.

" Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something. "The spikey burnet said standing up.

"Hey wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into one of us." Matt stated to the burnet.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing, but sitting here." Tai said giving Matt a bored look.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt said making Tai look at the group.

" It's a good idea Tai. A little rest wouldn't hurt." Hoshiko said to the burnet.

" And I'm getting a little hungry, too." Izzy added.

" You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, Break time everybody." Tai said making the group sigh in relief.

" Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is-" Sora trailed of as she took the strange device out of her pocket.

" It's the gadget from camp." She said making the group look in their own pockets.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said looking at the strange handheld.

"If anybody's got a pink one. I'll trade." Mimi said.

" I don't think it comes in pink Mimi." The blue haired girl replied softly.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt stated.

" Your right, but what are they for?" Hoshiko asked holding her device looking at it at different angles.

"If I could take mine apart um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm famished." Izzy said as his stomach growled making him blush.

" The only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora said as she put the supplies in front of her.

"I have my trusty laptop, and a digital camera. Oh and I've got a small cellphone, too. Of course not one of them worked since we got here."  
"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." The spiky burnet said in disbelief.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked.

""Uh, let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai replied pulling it out of his pocket.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said with is hands in his pocket.

"Hey Hoshiko you got anything in that bag of yours?" Tai said pointing to the white and black satchel.

" Um .. I have a blanket, some water, dried fruit, a flash light, first aid kit, some cereal bars, and a bag of rice cakes." She said pulling everything she said out and putting it in front of her.

"Well at least we got some food." Tai sighed he then spotted something else in the bag. "Hey what's that?" He said grapping the object.

"A Book? Is it your diary?" He said with mischief as he held the book over her head.

" Give that back Tai!" The blue haired girl jumped to get it back.

"No come on what is it?" Tai replied looking at the book about to open it when it was snatched out of his hand's by an irritated Matt.

"Tai! Knock it off we don't have time for this and stop picking on her." Matt said giving the girl her book back and making her sit beside him and TK. Tai just rubbed his head in shame.

"Ummm sorry." He muttered.

Hoshiko just nodded and put her book back in her bag hugging it.

"Ok back to food." Tai said lamely has his stomach growled.

"Hey! Look at what I got. Check it out." TK said as he open his bag to reveal all the snacks he has.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" said girl asked sweetly.

" Ah, you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK asked his brother.

"Forget it." Matt scoffed ' _She whines a lot besides Hoshiko's cuter. What stop thinking that'_ Matt blushed a little thanking god the others didn't see.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said with a groan.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said agreeing.

"Mimi, what've you got in that big bag ? Some hairbrushes and make-up?" Sora asked the brown haired girl.

"Uh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." Mimi said shocking the group.

" Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked with irritation.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken!" The brown haired girl replied happily.

"So much for finding our way out of here." Tai said in disappointment.

"Although we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora said with a frown.

"Oh, boy. Check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is … hey Joe has the emergency food!" Tai exclaimed making the others look at the blue haired boy.

"What? No way!" Izzy said in disbelief.

"JOE! HEY JOE! LOOK, YOU'VE GOT ALL THE FOOD!" Tai yelled.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone?" Joe called back.

"But that bag." The red headed boy said pointing to said bag.

"This? I brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe said to the group.

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked the girl.

"No way." Mimi said shooting that idea down as Joe brought the bag to her.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said to the pink loving girl.

"But that bag's too heavy for me." She whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complain." He retorted making Matt snorted sarcastically at the comment.

"Guy's listen, the most important thing now is that we have got some food to eat. So let's sit and have lunch." Tai said with a smile.

The food was getting counted and ready to be distributed among the group of eight children, well trying to anyways.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days. Times three meals that comes to." Joe trailed off thinking in his head.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said.

"Ah, right, so divided evenly between us we have um…"He trailed of again.

"Enough food for two days at the very least. "Izzy said to the older.

"Ah, right! Oh, uh, exactly. I guess you knew that." Joe said slumping forward.

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really have enough food for at least half an hour." Sora said with thought.

"Oh that's right." Joe said in a groan.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said to the human children.

"He is right. We did it before." Lunamon said with a smile.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Mimi exclaimed in confusion.

"What?" Joe asked in question.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said to the group.

"You sure Biyomon? Sora asked the pink bird.

"Oh, absolutely. We can do all right for yourselves." She said with a smile.

" Lunamon ?" Hoshiko called the pink rabbit.

"I'll be find Miss Shi, so don't worry." Said rabbit replied.

"Okay, now that is taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here." Joe said while Tai and Agumon started to chow down on the food behind him.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." The spiky head said and the dino nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Joe asked in annoyance.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain. "Tai snapped back and making Joe growl.

"You people make me crazy!" Joe said lowly.

The ground then started to shake making the digimon go on alert as Biyomon stood up, Lunamon's ears twitched as her attention was on the ocean and Gomamon stopped lounging.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." Biyomon said.

Everyone turned to the ocean and saw a pillar of water shoot up into the air and knocked the booths into the air. The falling booths nearly hit the group of children.

"What's that?" Tai asked in shock.

The water dripped down a large gray spiked shell with pink arms and head with yellow seaweed like hair with blue eyes.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon gasped.

"What's a shellmon?" Izzy asked the flying digimon.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." He replied to his partner.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? Everybody up here! " Joe yelled to the group as he started to climbing up a cliff while shellmon advanced on the group shooting water from his head and hitting Joe, knocking him down.

"JOE!" Gomamon yelled in worry before he was also blasted.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon yelled as he ran at shellmon.

"Agumon! You show him!" Tai shouted to his partner.

Agumon blasted his Pepper Breath and hit shellmon's mouth while Gabumon's Blue Blaster fizzled out and Biyomon's Spiral Twister flickered out as she slumped down in exhaustion.

Tentomon tried his Super Shocker, but the spark went out as Lunamon's Tear Shot just splashed around her.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asked in worry.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt stated looking at the tired digimon.

" This doesn't look good." Hoshiko said in worry as she watched the digimon get blasted back by a geyser.

"Agumon!" Tai cried as the dino stood up and ran at shellmon again.

Patamon tried using his Boom Bubble, but only released air and was whipped by a yellow tentacle. Palmon used her Poison Ivy , but her vines weren't working right and was hit back while Agumon shot another Pepper Breath at the shellfish making him groan as it hit.

"Go get him Agumon!" Tai said in cheer as the others tended to their partners.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned as his tummy growled.

"What?" Izzy looked at him in surprise.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked holding his partner.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon said weakly.

"Lunamon will you be alright?" Hoshiko asked the rabbit in her arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Shi. I failed." The little rabbit said with watery eyes.

"Silly rabbit. It's ok." She said in comfort holding the digimon tighter.

"That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora said standing with Biyomon in her arms.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

" Then the other digimon don't have the strength left to fight." Matt said with realization.

"So it's up to Tai and Agumon isn't it?" Hoshiko asked with worry standing with Lunamon in her arms.

"Agumon! Looks like it's up to us!" Tai yelled.

"Then give me a diversion! "Agumon yelled back.

"HEY! SHELLMON! UGLY! OVER HERE!" Tai shouted while waving his arms and running to the side.

"No, Don't!" Sora cried in worry.

Agumon hit shellmon in the face with another fire ball making the bigger digimon turn back to him.

"This will work." Tai said picking up a metal pole and running to the shell digimon and hitting it with the pole.

"How do you like that?!" Tai yelled as he continued on hitting the shell with the pole, but he cried out as one of the tentacles wrapped around him.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon cried out to the struggling boy.

Shellmon growled at him and Agumon started to run, but was stepped on by the bigger digimon and held under its foot.

The digimon shot out another water blast towards the group and knocking them into the cliff side behind them and making them cry out in pain as they hit the jagged wall.

"Watch out! He's going to get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai yelled then cried as he was squeezed tighter.

"Tai! No!" Agumon yelled in worry.

Whimpering in pain the boy tried his hardest to break out and didn't notice the glow his device was making.

"DIGIVOlVE!" Agumon yelled as a yellow light surrounded him making everyone look at him in awe.

"What's going on? Tai asked looking on at the glowing figure.

"Agumon digivolve to…. GREYMON!"

The light faded and in it's place was a large orange dino looking digimon with blue markings on his body and a tri-horned mask that was brown with red rings on the horns.

Growling, Greymon pushed shellmon off of him with his new strength and freeing Tai in the processes as the human boy landed in the sand. Glancing and making sure the boy was safe; Greymon chuckled and turn to face the hostile digimon.

"Whoa! He did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai said in awe.

The two digimon stared each other down, and shellmon rammed his head into Greymon's chest and the two champions tried to force the other back.

"Now you're getting him! Go, Greymon!" Tai shouted in cheer.

Shellmon blasted water at the dino ,but Greymon side stepped it and used his Nova Blast and sent the shellfish flying back into the farthest part in the ocean. Yellow light once again covered the dino and shrunk back into Agumon. Agumon was lying on the ground tired when Tai saw him and ran over.

"Agumon! Oh, are you all right? Poor guy. Agumon." Tai said in worry.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" the dino asked making the boy laugh.

(LATER)

"Hello? Come on , I know you're there. Operator? Operator!" Joe yelled into the broken phone while Gomamon watched from the water.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said while looking at Joe who was still trying to use the phone.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt said.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora said with a smile as she sat beside Hoshiko who had Lunamon in her lap, as the digimon ate what looked to be chocolate covered rice cakes.

"Yes please continue to eat ok." The blue haired girl said to the group.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy stated.

"Good idea." Matt agreed with the red head.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest, because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go."Joe insisted desperately.

Everyone gave him annoyed looks.

"Joe, I've said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back is a really big job." Sora said while getting up.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon."Mimi added.

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy stated.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

It certainly does." Sora agreed.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai said with a smile.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said with a grin.

"Then let's get out of this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt joked.

" Because we are coming through!" Hoshiko chirped.

"Well my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said with certainty while nodding his head.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said while turning to the wooded area.

"DIGIMON!" everyone cheered and laughed as they continued forward.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

 **Zero: Well hers the chapter I am so sorry it took so long I was hoping to get it up by New Year's. But tell me what you think ok and the poll is still open for creast. Bye for now.**

"


	4. Howl Garurumon

**Zero: Here is some more digimon. The chapter after this will be a whole another episode about Lunamon and why Hoshiko is so protective of that book. Well tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer I only own my oc. I do not own digimon.**

 **Howl! Garurumon.**

The group of sixteen stood on top of the cliff that over looked the ocean below as they waited on the spikey haired burnet that was lost in thought at what happen at the beach with Shellmon. His mind was swimming in thoughts of Agumons evolution.

"Hey, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"What is it, Tai?" the dino asked walking over to the human boy.

"I liked it when you're Greymon. No offence, but, why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked in confusion.

"I can't." Agumon said as Tai just huffed and crossed his arms before turning his gaze to the beach.

"But even superheroes need rest!" Agumon continued and therefore stunning Tai as he started to fall forward as Agumon rushed to grab onto his shorts when Tai started to flailing his arms to get balanced again.

The rest of the group just looked on in amusement at the duo's antics, but a roar of something big caught their attention.

Boulders behind the group shattered and a black and white triceratops walked through the debris with a glare on its face as it faced the group of children and digimon.

"What digimon is that? "Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid back Digimon. "Tentomon said with reassurance.

The dino growled at the group and making them tense up at the hostility.

"Though, I suppose it is wise to take caution. They tend to get quite miffed when they're hungry. "He continued.

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad!" Tai exclaimed

"And I think he wants to eat us! "Mimi cried

The Monochromon glared at something behind the group and roared making the group jump and look behind them. Another Monochromon stepped out from behind the boulders and trapping the group in between two dinos.

"There's two of them!"Joe cried

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!"Matt exclaimed.

"Run!" Tai yelled as he ran behind the boulders with the others following behind him. The two digimon were locked in with their horns battling it out.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said as he poked his head out from behind the rocks.

"They're fighting for territory." Tentomon said as one of the dinos bit the other on the tail.

"They can just have it then."Palmon said as she turned and ran into the forest.

"Hey, don't leave without me! "Mimi cried as she ran after Palmon and the group followed.

"They definitely don't need us to hang around! "Tai said with a pant.

As the group ran through the forest TK tripped on his feet and fell to the ground When Hoshiko saw what happen. She ran back with Matt on her heels as they went to get him.

"TK, come on." Matt said kneeling beside him.

"We need to go."Hoshiko said

"Ok!" TK said as he ran after the others with Patamon and leaving his brother stun behind him. Gabumon just looked at his partner in worry to see he was not moving. Hoshiko also notice and looked concern.

"Matt! We need to go. " She said as she grabbed a frozen Matt's arm and started to drag him after the others and waking him out of his daze.

"Hey wait!" He cried as the girl still dragged him after the others as Lunamon and Gabumon ran after them.

 **Digimon!**

The sun started to set making the sky a pretty mix of pinks and oranges. The trees around reflecting the color of the sky making the forest glow a little.

' _Pretty. I wana draw.'_ Hoshiko thought as she thought of a way to get a little privacy from the group to draw when they set up camp.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined as she leaned against a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said in exasperation.

"No! My feet hurt." She whined.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think."Agumon said staring at the pink clad girl.

"I'm not walking in the dirt in my bare feet." She said as she turned to the dino.

"I love the dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said with a grin as Lunamon just nodded her head in agreement.

"Gross!"Mimi yelled. Hoshiko just giggled behind her hand from where she watched as she also lent against a tree and just looked at the setting sun. _'We have to find a place to rest soon.'_

"It appears we may be losing our light source."Izzy said also looking at the sky.

"What a weird sunset. "Sora said.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night."Izzy said in thought.

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out."Tentomon said flying off and he came back a couple minutes later "Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. The perfect place to camp." He said with a happy tone.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet."Mimi said as she flopped down next to TK.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered and he started to run towards the lake, but was held back by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first."Joe said in warning.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said as he notice how worn out his brother is.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food."Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot."Joe said in an eager tone.

The group walked to the area that was surrounded by water of the lake with trees all-around. Over all Hoshiko thought it was a perfect place for camp.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight."Biyomon chirped happily.

"Yeah, I love camping outside."Sora said happily.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it."Mimi complained.

Hoshiko just shook her head as Lunamon just kept on smiling and twirling around still full of energy.

"Hey! Lookie!" Mimi said as she pointed at an object behind the group.

The group turn around to see a trolley car.

"What is that?"Tai asked.

"Question is how we missed it."Hoshiko said in confusion.

"It looks like a trolley car."TK said.

"That's odd. The lights just came on?"Izzy commented.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there."Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out."Tai said as he and Agumon ran towards the car.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort."Mimi said running into the car.

"Mimi, wait up!"Tai yelled at the pink clad girl who went into the car with Palmon.

"Bummer, it's empty." Tai said with a groaned.

"Totally empty."Sora said popping up behind Tai.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy piped in.

"Oh goody! These cushions are comfy!"Mimi said as she bounced happily in a seat.

Hoshiko just sat down on one of the seats to rest her feet as Lunamon jumped up beside her and cuddle into her side.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself."Joe said sitting in the driver seat with Biyomon looking at him from the windshield.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way off getting home."Tai said thoughtfully as he crossed his arms.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora said with a smile as she sat down by the blue haired girl.

"Can we eat now?"Tentomon said with a groan.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said as everyone went off to complete their respected chore.

TK and Izzy were fishing with handmade fishing poles.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water!" Izzy yelled at the seal that was humming as he swam around the lures.

"I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!" Izzy yelled.

"Yum, Yum! You can't get to many berries down the hatch. "Tentomon said as looked at the pink berries in the tree leaves while Joe and Sora walked by with logs.

Patamon stood on Augmon's head and shot out a burst of air and hitting the bananas on the branch. The bananas fell on top of Gabumon's horn making him yelp in pain as Biyomon laughed. Hoshiko saw this from her place of picking weird whitish apples with Lunamon. She walk to Gabumon and helped him get the fruit of his horn.

"You ok Gabumon?" Hoshiko asked softly.

"I'm fine now. Thanks Hoshiko." Gabumon said while he rubbed his snout.

"Oh boy. You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon said to the flapping Patamon as she flew and plucked some fruit from the tree.

"Yeah. You have to be careful were you aim. Ok."Lunamon scolded lightly.

"Those are bad mushrooms. You shouldn't pick them. They'll make you sick."Palmon warned as Mimi was about to pick one of the red spotted mushrooms.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best." Mimi said with praise.

"Oh, stop." Palmon said with a blush.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said with Sora and Tai standing with him around the fire pit.

"Yeah, but how are we going to light a fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon said running over and shooting a fire ball at the pit, making a fire come to life.

"Wow Agumon, you're the man." Tai said with a smile making Agumon chuckle bashfully.

"Hey look it!?" Said a running TK with Izzy, each caring an arm full of fish.

"We caught a bunch of fish." Izzy said

"Awesome, Izzy. Let's eat'em."Tai said as he grabbed one.

"Thanks squirt." Matt said taking a fish as TK chuckled. Matt then proceeded to take a stick and skewer the fish with it and continued to do it with the rest of the fish. As everyone else walked off Hoshiko returned to camp with Lunamon each carrying an arm full of fruits. When she stopped in confusion seeing Tai hold a fish over a fire with his fingers.

"Tai. What are you doing?" Hoshiko asked in concern as she moved closer to the fire pit and sat down as Lunamon went to get some big edible leaves.

"What does it look like I'm cooking a fish?" Tai said as he continued to hold the fish over the fire.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave."Tai muttered.

Hoshiko just sighed as she puts the fruit and a couple vegetables of to the side as Lunamon came back with some edible big leaves.

"Me, too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?"Matt said walking over and sticking sticks in the ground with fish skewered.

"How did you come up with that?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm the man."Matt said taking a seat near Hoshiko and seeing that she was putting fruit and veggies in these big leaves then putting them near the fire.

"Hey what are doing?" Matt asked the girl and capturing Tai's attention.

"I'm roasting some of the fruit to make them more savory and cooking some veggies. I and my dad did this all the time." She said.

Lunamon just watch as the two looked confused as Hoshiko then skewered a apple and placed it near the fire.

 **Digimon!**

Once the food was done, everyone sat around the fire pit and started to eat the roasted and raw fruit, vegetables and cooked fish.

The group started to fill their bellies with food.

" This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said as he and Biyomon munched on a roasted melon.

"Delicious!" Izzy exclaimed as he ate his fish.

"Matt , Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK said with a frown as he looked unsure at the fish.

"I won't tell."Matt said.

"I never ate with my fingers."TK said looking up at him.

"TK, it's alright."Matt said.

"TK, we have to use what we can. Alright." Hoshiko said when she saw that Matt was getting a little irritated.

"Ok!" TK Said biting into the fish.

Hoshiko just giggled into her hand and looked at Lunamon who was munching on a roasted apple with Gabumon and smiled. She then looked to see Tai walking over to Sora and the two of them talking when they were joined by Joe.

She then looked over when she saw that Patamon was yawning and she herself felt tired.

"Hey, look, Patamon's tired!"TK exclaimed as said digimon curled up. Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping against each other.

"I'm getting tired myself!"Tai said with a yawn.

"Wait a second! I think we should take turns standing guard."Izzy said.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for an hour?"Tai asked.

"Not TK!" Matt exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, me too Matt!"TK said grabbing his brother's shirt.

"No you're too young and you need your rest!"

"He can help."Hoshiko said and making Matt look at her in shock.

"Really?"TK asked.

"Hmmm you can help protect us girls in the trolley. Ok" She said with a gentle smile at the young boy.

"Yeah I can do that!"TK said with cheer while Matt just looked shocked, but grateful.

 _, at least TK will get some rest.'_ Thought Matt.

"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep!" Mimi said with a whine. Hoshiko just shook her head a little and started to pull the blanket she had out of her bag.

"Hey Gabumon!"Tai said in a creepy voice"Watch out! Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your furs! So if you feel a tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off! "He joked as Gabumon freaked out.

"TAI!"Hoshiko yelled as she handed Mimi the blanket and ran to comfort Gabumon.' _What is his problem twice in one day really."_ She thought as she rubbed Gabumon's back.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny!"Gabumon said as he cuddled into Hoshiko as she gave the boy a glare.

"Quit it!"Matt said shoving Tai.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked in anger.

"Gabumon told you to stop, and you have been nothing but a bully today so knock it off!"Matt said in anger.

"Hey I'm not a bully and you can't tell me what to do!"Tai said back a little miffed.

The two boys then grabbed each other by the shirts, but were pulled apart by Sora who forced them away from each other.

"We don't have time for this!" Sora said sternly.

They just crossed their arms and turn away in a huff.

"You'd both make good guards! Who goes first?"Joe asked.

"I will!"Tai said.

"I'm next!"Matt replied.

"How about Izzy takes up after that and I finish the night?"Joe said in conclusion.

Everyone, but Tai and Agumon went into the trolley to rest. Mimi thanked Hoshiko for the blanket and she just smiled. Hoshiko then picked up Lunamon and cuddle into a cushion to get comfortable as Lunamon cuddled into her. The others started to fall asleep as she was about to drift off she saw Gabumon lay down next to TK, keeping him warm. TK open his eyes.

"Thanks Matt." He said drowsily and fell back asleep.

Matt just turn away bashfully. Hoshiko watched all this with a tiny smile as Matt got up to leave the trolley. At first she thought about going after him, but then she heard a lovely melody and thought better of it as the harmonica lured her into sleeps embrace.

The children awoke to the shaking of the trolley and the whole island. They rushed outside to see a green and red sea serpent, with a gold yellow wedge head bursting out of the water.

' _Another one that's the third one today!'_ Hoshiko thought as she looked at the serpent.

"Oh no, it's Seadramon!"Tentomon cried.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!"Mimi said in fright as Seadramon started to pull the island away from land.

"Hold on tight, we're going for a ride!"Agumon said.

"It's like we're on a monster long board!"Tai said.

"He's pulling us by his tail! I don't even think he realize we're here!"Izzy exclaimed.

"Perhaps not, he is a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe."Tentomon said.

"Don't be too sure!"Agumon said.

Seadramon notice the group as he started to growl.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon cried as he landed on a red fin like shape on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon said together.

"I guess he knows we're here!"Izzy exclaimed as the fin shape flicked Tentomon off and sunk into the water.

"AH! The big red thing was his tail!"Tai cried.

"It wasn't my fault!"Tentomon exclaimed.

Seadramon then slammed into the island shaking it. Hoshiko hugged TK close to her as she looked for Matt and Gabumon.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai screamed.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!"Joe cried.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!"Mimi cried.

"I'm getting dizzy Miss Shi!"Lunamon cried.

"TK! HOSHIKO!" The blue haired girl turned with TK to see Matt and Gabumon jump into the water from the land and swim over to them.

The island stopped moving and Seadramon resurfaced from the water and the digimon went to attack him with Agumon trying to digivolve, but nothing happened.

TK heard his brother calling him and ran to the edge of the water with Hoshiko, Lunamon and Gomamon following him.

"TK be careful!" Hoshiko cried in worry.

"Matt be careful or the monster will get y-!" TK was cut off as the island was rammed again and he fell into the water.

"TK!" Hoshiko yelled as Gomamon dived in after him.

Hoshiko waited by the water in worry , Watching as Matt swam over to them as fast as he could as Gomamon surfaced with TK on his back.

"Gomamon, take TK to Hoshiko!" Matt yelled as he swam over to the giant sea serpent" Hey , over here , you over grown water lizard!" He yelled.

"MATT!" Hoshiko screamed in fear as she pulled TK out of the water.

Gabumon used his Blue Blaster on the serpent, but was thrown back into the island.

"I HATE FISH!" Gabumon screamed as he landed near Lunamon.

Hoshiko gasped in worry as she saw Matt get dragged into the water.

"Matt!"TK screamed in fear. The others looked on in fear for their friend. Hoshiko took a deep breath and jumped into the water she faintly heard her name.

"Hoshiko!"

Said girl just kept on swimming as she saw Matt wrapped up in the green red tail. He was ponding on the tail with his fist trying to get it to loosen. She looked around when she found a sharp rock and gripped it and swam towards Matt who notice her. She took the rock and slammed it point down as hard as she could into the tail and the serpent let out a scream. Its tail loosed and Hoshiko grabbed Matt and the two swam towards the two broke the water with a huff as they sucked in air.

"Thanks."Matt panted as he looked at the blue haired girl.

"N..No problem."She panted.

The two then went on to swim to land when Matt pushed her out of the way as Seadramon came back and wrapped Matt in his tail again.

"MATT!" Everyone screamed.

"Matt! Hang on! " TK Yelled as his brother was squeezed tightly. When a light hit and everyone watched as Gabumon digivolved.

GABUMON! DIGIVOLVE TO! … GARURUMON!

In Gabumon's place was a light blue wolf like creature with dark blue strips and was easily bigger than any horse.

Running towards the serpent the wolf pounced on it and clawed at its tail to release the boy. Matt was dropped into the water and started to swim towards shore again and was pulled on shore by Hoshiko and Lunamon. Garurumon was still clawing and biting at Seadramon as the water moved around them. The wolf was then whipped by the serpent's tail and was forced under water as the sea lizard tried to drown him.

TK ran to his brother who was still catching his breath.

"Are you all right Matt?" TK asked as Hoshiko was still rubbing his back in comfort.

"Yeah ,but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked as he straighten himself out.

Seadramon looked over the lake when suddenly Garurumon surfaced and started to swim off with the serpent chasing him. As the serpent got close enough to whip its tail at the wolf was met with pain at the contact of fur.

" Garurumon's fur is legendary for being stronger than steel. He's like a growling torpedo!"Tentomon said.

"That's astonishing. He must be invincible."Izzy said with awe coating his voice.

"Well that's what I have heard anyway. But we'll soon find out."Tentomon stated.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again."Tai said with a frown.

"He could be."Agumon said.

"But I heard about it!"He insisted.

The serpent then released a blue mist at Garurumon that froze him in ice.

"That's Seadramon's Icy Blast. It looks pretty, but watch out or you'll be an ice pop."Lunamon said

Garurumon just shook off the ice and released his own blue attack that looked like flames that hit the serpent dead on. The serpent fell into the water in defeat and Garurumon glowed gold and went back to being Gabumon who started to swim to shore.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried as the rookie was on dry land as the sun started to rise.

"That's one way to dry my fur ." Gabumon said.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt said with a smile.

"Aw, Gabumon. Thanks for saving my brother." TK said giving him a hug.

"Gabumon is a hero!" Lunamon said giving him a peck on the check making him blush with a chuckle.

" Matt ,Hoshiko the two of you were so awesome." TK Said looking at the two in admiration making the two pre-teens blush.

"Ya think so?" Matt asked with a blush.

"You know, you were the man." Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf man!" Matt and Hoshiko said at the same time and the two just laughed.

"Okay, very funny ,but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch!"Gomamon said as he went into the water"Fish power!" And a School of fish formed under the island and brought them back to the main land.

The group then sat down a few feet away.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur."Mimi asked.

" Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon digivolved."Izzy stated.

" Hey , yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before."Sora said.

Tai thought back and realized they were right.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense!"Tai said.

"That has to be the answer. Our digimon digivolve when we're in trouble."Izzy concluded.

"Wow, that must be it." Sora said when she felt a weight hit her"Hey watch it." As she set Mimi on the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi muttered. Hoshiko just watched all of this from her place besides Matt and TK as she herself felt the sandman come. Her head fell on Matt's shoulder who looked and felt himself blush and made her comfortable before pulling out his harmonica and releasing a melody that attracted Tai's attention to the group of Him ,Hoshiko, TK and their digimon.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK muttered in his sleep making Matt perk up as he continued to play.

 **To be continued!**

 **Zero: hoped you like also the next chapter will be Lunamon 's time and you will find out more about Hoshiko past I know I said it will be this one but I thought to save it for her and Lunamon chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	5. lekismon kick!

**Zero: Hey I'm back with another chapter of Digital Experience! Now this is a completely original chapter, place and plot line. We will see some flash backs of Hoshiko's life and Lunamon will Digivolve!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own digimon just my oc.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lekismon! Kick!**

"Hey! Is it getting colder or are am I imagining things?" Tai asked as he tried to warm himself up. The group of children and digimon found themselves of what looked to be a frost covered forest. The trees looked to be normal, but they had ice on the bark and leaves. The weirdest thing was it was cold, but there wasn't any snow on the ground.

"You are right. This is quite the mystery."  
Izzy stated.

"It is weird because just a few minutes ago it was warm." Sora said looking at the frost covered trees.

"This is normal. We walked into temperature forest!" Tentomon said as he buzzed around.

"What so the forest will just change temperature like that?" Matt asked as he rubbed his arms.

"Yep! It's a great place for the mon to enjoy who can't decide on one temperature!" Gomamon Joked.

"I don't see how being cold one minute and hot the next could be healthy!" Joe exclaimed looking at the seal.

"Well I don't care! I'm getting tired." Mimi exclaimed and it was true since waking up this morning after being attacked by two digimon yesterday the children were exhausted mentally especially when they woke up and it wasn't a dream. They were in a completely new world. Hoshiko just looked at the group as they kept walking and the temperature started to warmer. She looked at Lunamon who was happily munching on some of the dried fruits she gave her. Hoshiko just smiled as she got lost in thought.

 _Flashback!_

" _What are you drawing there Shi?" A man with dark blue hair that curled around his face giving him a very boyish look. He had silver eyes with a pair of tortoise shell glasses over his eyes. He looked down at the five yearold little blue haired girl with fondness as she sat at on the chair swing. Shi looked up at the man and smiled._

" _Daddy!" she screamed as jumped off of the swing and ran to her father and hugged his man laughed and patted her head._

" _Hey little star. How was your day at school and what are you drawing this time?" He asked._

" _It was good we read about dinosaurs! And I was drawing a Dinosaur! " Hoshiko exclaimed as she waved her hands around and she showed her dad the yellow dino she drew. The dad took the picture. It definitely looked like a dino and was well drawn for a five year old. The man smiled._

" _Well I'm glad and this is really good! Maybe one day we'll see your drawings in museums!" the man inspired. Hoshiko just shook her no._

" _Really! I'll am for that!" She exclaimed!_

 _End!_

Hoshiko was startled out of thought as she was shaken. A worried looking Matt stared back at her.

"Hey you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine just lost in thought. Sorry." She apologized as she saw everyone else stared at her with worry.

"It's alright. It's just you were just standing there with a blank look on your face. We got worried. "Sora said with a smile glad the girl was just day dreaming.

"Still sorry for holding everyone up!" Hoshiko said.

"It's fine besides we need to stop for a break any way. " Tai said as him and Agumon lead the group over to what looked to be a clearing with a groups of flat rocks that looked like a good place to sit.

"We have been walking for a while. I know I'm getting hungry." Sora said as she sat down on one of the stones.

"Well! Let's go looking for food everyone!" Tai exclaimed and everyone got up and looked for food around the area. Hoshiko and Lunamon went in one direction where she saw some green apples.

When they meet up a while later and everyone sat around as they set out the fruit they found waiting on the last of their group to come back.

"I wonder were Hoshiko is? It's been like ten minutes." Tai said as he looked for the blue haired girl.

"Maybe she got lost?" Joe said.

"I don't think you should worry. She as Lunamon with her." Agumon said.

"He's right. Even though Lunamon doesn't look like much I would hate to make her mad!" Gabumon said with a smile as his nose picked up on the two missing members." Besides there here now! And they have Meat Apples!" the group looked confused as the digimon around them smiled.

"Sorry we're late! It took a while to carry all of the apples." Hoshiko said as she lifted the blanket as a makeshift basket that held a bunch of white apples.

"We brought Meat Apples!" Lunamon exclaimed as she had her arms full. The two then dropped the apples near the fire that was going.

"What are meat apples?" Izzy said as he picked up the white apple,

"They are apples that taste like a meat!" Tentomon buzzed.

Izzy just deadpan.

"Well let's just eat ok!" Tai said grabbing an apple and taking a bite before Agumon could stop him.

"Wait Tai it's still raw!"

"BLAH! That's gross!" Tai said as he whipped his mouth.

"With meat apples you got cook them! " Biyomon said as she put and apple near the fire and the rest followed also.

As the apples cooked. Sora remembered something.

"Hey Hoshiko?" Sora said gaining the girls attention.

"Yes Sora?" She answered

"We have been in the same class for about three years right and I really don't know much about you. You always looked to be into your studies." Sora said looking at the girl. "And I was wondering since we are kinda stuck here if you can share some stuff?" The others also looked interested as they looked at the quite girl.

"Ok well I grew up with my dad and my parents before they split. My dad is the best in the world we would go camping, to museums and we would also go visit my grandparents who live in a shrine." As she talked with a smile and then she frown when she remembered the reason why her parents split. It wasn't that her mom didn't love her she did. She just showed it differently when she would push Hoshiko to focuses on her studies and would get mad when she started to draw . Her dad would get upset at her mother when she said she could have done better on a test that she scored high on, and would tell her she was a child and it just escalated from there to where they brought in any little problem. Hoshiko always blamed herself for the fight even though both her parents tell her it wasn't her fault. She knew it wasn't its just hard not to think and it was one of the reasons why she is so shy because she was afraid of accidently starting a fight, but it looked like her fears where for nothing as she and the rest of the group talked.

' _I was being silly'_ Hoshiko said as the children laughed as Gomamon teased Joe.

"Miss Shi What was with that book?" Lunamon asked and the group remembered the book that Tai teased her about.

"Well." _'I might as well get It out it is nothing to be embarrassed about.'_ Hoshiko thought "It's my drawing book. " She said as she pulled out the black book. She open it and showed the group a decent picture of a flower and passed the book to Sora who started to flip through the pages.

"These are great. No wonder you are always drawing." Sora said with a smile as TK looked at the book with Patamon on his head.

"Hey Hoshiko can you draw me and Patamon?" TK asked handing the book to his brother.

"Well I'm still learning right now the only thing I can draw realistic are plant and inanimate objects. I can draw in cartoons though." Hoshiko thought with a smile.

"Well we got see it some time." Tai said and then looked at the fire.

"The apples are ready!" Tentomon said and the kids reached for them.

"Yum! This taste like steak!" Mimi squealed.

"Yeah I got chicken wings!" TK Exclaimed.

"I got roast beef."Matt said as Gabumon munched on his apple with vigor.

"Turkey. "Izzy stated.

"Hey I got hamburger"Tai exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Sora said with a smile.

"Is this healthy or never mind!"Joe said taking a bite out of his apple.

Gomamon laughed." Come on Joe it's not gonna hurt ya!"

"Miss Shi how is it?" Lunamon asked.

"It's really good . I got tuna." Hoshiko said with a smile.

The group just chattered on around them with Hoshiko just smiling at how this experience made her open up and she got friends. Now if only they could get home she bet her dad was so worried.

The group prattled on when the digimon quieted and the kids looked at them.

"Hey Agumon what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Trouble." Agumon replied. And before any of the kids could react a blast of flames hit the middle of camp and made the kids scattered.

"What was that?" Sora yelled.

The smoke cleared and a dino as big as Greymon appeared. He was black with red stripes on his body with a green scaled protruding from his back. He had this buckle wrapped around his claws.

"It's Dark Tyranomon!" Palmon exclaimed. "Watch out for his Fire blast it can literally make a sea of flames. "

"I'm Scared!" mimi cried.

"Digimon Attack!" Agumon shouted.

The digimon attacked the champion digimon . Agumon used his pepper breath, but he was slapped into Palmon how add her vines wrapped around on the Dino's arms.

Biyomon used her Spiral twister, but it did nothing and she was also slapped back into Patamon and the two hit the ground. Gomamon was kicked into Tentomon who shocked the Dark Tyranomon. The kids looked on in worry as their digimon where getting beat up left and right.

"Their getting killed out there!" Matt yelled.

"We gotta do something!" Tai exclaimed.

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

Hoshiko just looked on as the digimon gave it their all and she just couldn't sit back and do nothing as her Lunamon was out there getting beat to protect her. So call stupid or idiotic, but she found a tree a fist sized rock and threw it as hard as she could at the dino. The rock hit the Dark Tyranomon in the eye and he screamed before his eyes locked on to the blue haired girl. He knocked all the digimon back before charging at the human girl who was away from the others. She was frozen in fear at the chagrining dino.

"Hoshiko Move!" Matt yelled at the frozen girl. Who jumped out of the way of the dino who almost hit her ,but relief was short as he turn around and charged at her again.

"MISS SHI!"Lunamon yelled as the Dark Tyranomon decided he was going to flame roast the human. The kids cried out in fear for their friend when a familiar light entered the scene.

The light hit Lunamon.

"Hey Lunamon is digivolving!" Tai yelled. As he and the others looked on.

"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. LEKISMON!" A mature woman's voice echoed around. In Lunamon's place was a pink rabbit who had yellow crescent like marks on her with a gloves on her hands. She had a moon medallion in the center of her purple chest that crossed over her back which had the purple ribbon like objects coming from her back. She had a mask covering her eyes with her curl coming out of the mask through an opening. She had pair of pink with yellow mark whiskers on both sides of her face.

"Pretty!" Mimi exclaimed.

"She looks so cool!" Sora said.

"Yeah ,but she small." Tai said as the evolved Lunamon looks to only go to Dark Tyranomon's chest.

"She may be small ,but don't let her size fool you. Lekismon is a tough cookie with her moon gloves. Her tear arrow and moon night kick can make any mon cry to his maker!" Gomamon said cheerfully.

"I won't let you hurt Miss Shi anymore!" Lekismon yelled before jumping at the dino and kicking him in the face. Dark Tyranomon fell backwards on his back before getting up and charging at the rabbit.

"What want more big boy! Well you can have it! "Lekismon yelled as her legs started to glow purple and the dino was still charging at her. "Now MOON NIGHT KICK!" the rabbit shouted and she lashed out with her legs and hit the digimon in his chest where the purple energy released itself and formed a full moon on the dino before launching him across the island.

"Miss Shi are you alright?" The rabbit asked as she di-digivolve back into Lunamon.

"I'm fine, but you were incredible!" Hoshiko exclaimed as she hugged Lunamon to her chest.

"She's right you know for such a tiny thing you do back a punch" Tai said with a smile.

And the rest of the group agreed making Lunamon blush.

"I think this is fun and all, but shouldn't we keep moving?" Joe asked.

"He's right we don't want that digimon coming back so let's keep moving!" Sora said and the others agreed. Hoshiko just smiled as she looked at Lunamon a cuddled her some more.

* * *

 **We'll I know it was short and I'm sorry I tried my best at writing and original chapter. So tell me what you think also i'm planning on writing a kingdom hearts story soon. So tell me what you think of that.**


End file.
